Techniques to enable multi-user based bearer splitting for multiple radio access technology aggregation may find utility, e.g., in electronic communication systems for electronic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.